


Its being to look a lot like Christmas

by Sophia73



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: It's the holidays and the gaang is getting ready for Christmas. Shopping and gifts.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044678
Kudos: 8





	Its being to look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> the gaang getting ready for Christmas. Should I do more leading up to christmas?

“Get up! It’s December first!” Aang yelled. After a while Sokka and Zuko came out.  
“Aang can’t we get some sleep” Sokka asked  
“You’ve gotten so much sleep since March,” Aang said  
“What did you need?” Zuko asked he was at least awake  
“It’s December and that means that we are doing secret santa, and putting up the tree.” Aang said  
“Sure, but can we do that after 10. I need sleep” Sokka said, rubbing his eyes.  
“Not today we have things to do” Katara said standing by the doorway.  
“No you mean, you have things to do not me” Sokka said heading for his room.  
“Well then I guess I’ll be having Suki tell me what you want, for dinner.” Katara said.  
“I’ll be back in 5 minutes with a list” He said and left.  
“What do you have planned today” Zuko asked  
“Well we need to go shopping, and Suki wanted to hit some extra store on the way back, so she’s giving me a liset and I’m going. I also need to drop some things off for Ty lee, Mai and Azula since they can’t leave for two weeks. My grandparents and dad told me that I need to go and pick some things up. If you need anything give it to me now” Katara said, making a cup of coffee.  
“I’ll go with you. My uncle wanted to give me and Azula something. It’s also my turn to go out anyways” Zuko said.  
“Well then that means I can go to the mall. By the way your end up having to hold a lot of things” Katara said  
“Here's my list, and Toph’s things are also on it,” Suki said running up the stairs.  
“Thanks,” Katara said, taking the list from her.  
“What are you guys doing today?” Suki asked Aang and Zuko.  
“I’m going to go with Katara” Zuko said tossing her a apple  
“I’m going to set up the tree, and get secret santa ready. And maybe get some other things done. What about you and Toph?” Aang asked  
“Well I’m going to get some cleaning done, and some cooking done. Toph said she needed to clean her room, and she also said she wanted to try some of my cooking.” Suki said. “And Tara you need to pick something up from Toph parents”  
“Tara?” Toph asked coming up the stairs  
“Ty Lee.” Suki and Katara said.  
“Well, Sokka give me your list and I’m out” She said, grabbing her bag and putting on a coat.  
“Coming. And you give this to dad, he said he wanted it back” Sokka said, handing her a bag.  
“Well see you later” Zuko said heading out to the car. Katara followed, as Zuko started the car. “So where first?”  
“Starbucks, and then the mall” she said, putting on her music. Once they got their drinks they headed to the mall.  
“What do you need here?” Zuko asked as they put on their mask to head in.  
“Some clothes for your sister. Toph wanted a new mat, Suki wanted clothes and candy, Mai asked for some new makeup. I have some places I wanted to look at, and I need Christmas gifts for everyone. But I’m also here to see there book store” Katara said, leading him to a candy store.  
“Didn’t you say that most of your gifts this year were coming in the mail?” Zuko asked, grabbing a basket.  
“Yes, but also I need things for Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, dad, grandma, and my new grandfather. And I think that I should get something for Toph’s parents, because she’s not” Katara said. She was pulling candy from all around them.  
“Well then I might as well look for something as well” Zuko said.  
“Lets just hope I don’t forget something” She said looking at the list of things on her phone. They went around the store twice before paying. They put all the candy in two bags so that nothing would fall out. Next was to get the things Toph wanted. Katara ended up picking up something for Ty Lee there. Next was a makeup store for Mai’s gift. Katara looked at a few things and picked out a few things for Suki and herself then brought something for Toph’s mom. Next they went to a store and Zuko brought something for his uncle and himself, as well as a gift for Aang. Next Katara brought lots of candles and lotions, and hand soaps. Some for Azula’s house, some for her grandmother and some for their own house. Next was a lot of clothing stores, some they came out with something and some they didn’t. The last store in the mall was the book store Katara wanted to look at. Zuko just held onto everything as Katara looked around.  
“Don’t you have enough books?” Zuko asked. As Katara pulled out three books.  
“There's no such thing as enough books. And plus I’ve finished all the ones in my room.” She said. They went to another lane  
“And you still have places to put them?” Zuko asked. Noting the book Katara took a picture of but didn’t grab.  
“Yes, well later I will. Suki ordered a new bookshelf for me.” She said, looking at the books she already had. “I’ll buy more at the other store anyways. Here’s just the books that I know they don’t have.”  
“Why?” Zuko asked as he kept notes on the books that she was looking at.  
“The other store is cheaper and I have a discount, but they don’t have all the books I want. And here they have covered that the other doesn’t” Katara said going to pay. As she waited in line she was looking at the pens and bookshelf decor. They put everything in the back and went to a shopping center. They went into a few stores for things like art supplies for Mai and Azula, fabric for Ty Lee, some training equipment for Toph. Lots of gift wraps, and gift bags, some stocking stuffers, a few new christmas ornaments. They also got things they needed to work from home. Suki also called Katara asking for some extra things. Once they had everything they needed they were going to Toph’s parents house. Katara got out of the car and dropped off the gifts and Toph’s mom came out and gave Katara their gift for Toph. She also gave Katara a few extra things.  
“What else did she give you?” Zuko asked to drive to his uncle's house.  
“Some food, candy, and some jewelry, she said that there was one for all of us.” Katara said opening the bag and pulling out two boxes one had Zuko’s name on it and one with Katara’s. She opened Zuko's first and gave him the watch then opened her own and found a choker with her name on it. Zuko put it on after they got to his uncle's house. Zuko forced Katara out of the car with him as he knew that his uncle would want her to come say hi as well.  
“Zuko!” his uncle said opening the door. He grabbed his gift and came out. “Ah, Katara. It’s nice to see you again” He said  
“You too.” She said as Zuko and his uncle swapped gifts.  
“I love the car, who is it?” Iroh asked.  
“Katara’s.” Zuko said  
“Zuko’s just driving so I can use my phone, and make sure that we got everything,” Katara said.  
“Can you two wait a minute. I have a few other things to give to you” his uncle said. He came back later with two boxes of things. “Ones for you and your housemates, and the other has gifts for your sister and Katara’s grandparents.” his uncle said as Katara moved them to the car.  
“Thank you uncle” He said  
“It’s nothing Zuko, tell your sister to call me more. And stay safe you two” his uncle said waving as they drove off. Their next stop was a specialty store Aang worked at, as he gave Katara a few things he wanted, and she herself wanted to look around.  
“It’s a good thing your car is as big as it is,” Zuko said, stopping at the red light.  
“And when I got it you and Sokka both said that I would never need a car this big” She said.  
“You didn’t need to when you got it.” Zuko said.  
“Well I wanted it, and now it’s useful” Katara said, answering a call for Aang. Zuko parked and they got off.  
“So what did Aang want from here?” Zuko asked, holding the door for Katara.  
“Just some pens and some origami paper. You should look around.” Katara said, grabbing a basket and putting things in it. After a long time they left.  
“Want something else to drink?” Zuko asked spotting a Starbucks in front of them  
“Yes please. That took longer than I thought.” Katara said. Zuko ordered the drinks as Katara made her list for everything they needed from the store. Lots of food.  
“Here.” Zuko said, handing her two drinks.  
“You know you didn’t have to get two right,” Katara said, putting them in the cup holder. “We still will be stopping by one for you sister”  
“I feel like these won’t even last till then,” Zuko said.  
“You might be right,” Katara said, already drinking her drink. As they drove to the one of the last stores.  
“How many more stores after this?” Zuko asked, parking the car.  
“A bookstore and a furniture store, and I guess another starbucks.” Katara said grabbing all the bags she had and the ones Mai had given her.  
“Okay two carts right?” Zuko asked  
“Yup, one for us and one for them” Katara said, as they walked into the store. They went to every part of the store. Katara gets everything for Azula and Zuko getting the things for their house. Once they each had paid they went to the bookstore as it was close enough to walk to. Katara grabbed a basket and went to find her books. Zuko also followed Katara and when she went to find more gifts he grabbed some of the books he saw her writing down for herself but never ended up putting in her basket. And he went to pay before Katara could catch him. After he put them away in the car and came back all before Katara was done picking things out.  
“How long does it take you to find gifts?” Zuko asked  
“Not that long, I’m just thinking if there’s anything else I’m missing. Or if someone asked for something” Katara said looking around.  
“I think we got everything, and we still have another store to go to before we can go drop off things.” Zuko said  
“Fine, I’m going to go pay,” Katara said. After she was done they went to drop off the things for Azula. Ty Lee opened the door and grabbed everything, as Mai came out to grab the drinks and gifts. She also gave Zuko the gifts for them.  
“I’ll see you next week?” Ty Lee asked  
“Yup. Should I just use the same list?” Katara asked  
“Unless Mai gives you a new one” Ty Lee said, they waved goodbye and then Zuko and Katara went to the furniture store for something for Katara’s dad.  
“Is there anything you want from here?” Katara asked, checking her phone. “We still have 15 minutes before we can pick up the desk”  
“No, but we might as well go look around.” Zuko said.  
“Might as well,” Katara said. They walked around the store seeing a few things that they wanted. Zuko grabbed a set of wine glasses and chapne cups for the house knowing that they would be used. Katara found a few blankets and pillows she wanted and some that she thought Suki or Toph would want. She also picked out a few blankets for the living room. They also found some bean bags chairs that they thought would work in the living room. Katara found some more equipment for Toph. Once they had everything they wanted Katara went to pick up the desk, and they went to pay. Once they had everything in the car they headed off for Katara’s grandparents house and her fathers house that was right across. Katara dropped off everything and Zuko put everything they were given in the car as Katara went to her father. Once everything was done they went back home. And everyone was in their rooms, so Zuko and Katara brought all the gifts to the extra office to wrap everything. Zuko was wrapping all the gifts while Katara helped Suki put everything away. After dinner they put the gifts under the tree and pulled names for secret santa.


End file.
